


Lie to Me

by spockina



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, angsty as fuck, leo/jo is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockina/pseuds/spockina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim loves Bones. Bones loves Jocelyn. All hearts are broken, and so are their owners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. This is set somewhere before Star Trek XI, during Academy time. This is a McKirk story, and funfact about yours truly: I can only ship Jim and Bones in the Reboot series. It’s really difficult for me to deal with McKirk in TOS. Anyways. This is short, but I’ve heard it can break your heart (…which I’m not sure if I believe, though I’m still flattered that I wrote something that broke someone’s heart, even if it was just one person). This story was proofread with the help of an editing tool because I’m a dumb fuck, blah blah blah, the same old. Hope you like it! (P.S.: please, forgive the title. I swear to god, I hate titling stuff; it makes me antsy. I just went with the first thing that crossed my mind, so…)
> 
> Kisses,
> 
> Spockina.

_

“Be with me, Bones. If only for today. Please, Bones. Just be with me.” He shudders. “Let me help you. I can help you forget, Bones.”

Jim’s voice is failing him, he knows it, but he can’t help – not right now, at least, when he’s battling with himself for it, when he needs Bones to  _understand_  how much he’s risking right now, showing himself open to Bones, leaving everything in his steady hands for him to decide.

Bones’ eyes fail him, not looking straight back into his azure pools like he uses to, and Jim doesn’t miss it – instead, he misses the insistent gaze of the deep eyes boring into his own, searching for the truth he knows is  _always_  hidden there somewhere.

Jim sighs shakily, touching Bones’ face with his calloused hands, and when he speaks, his voice is also shaky and, again, he doesn’t care.

“I not asking you to be real with me. I’m not asking you to be honest. Don’t be, then. But it is  _killing_  me, Bones. It’s killing me ever so slowly, and not really having it is better than not having it at all.”

His eyes are filled with water, and even though Leonard isn’t looking at him, he can clearly hear it in Jim’s voice. There is only one thing that he knows better than the unrequited love he feel for the woman who destroyed him, and this thing is  _Jim_.

“Stop cryin’.”

“Then stop fighting me!” He bursts, then realizes. “I’m not crying, Bones.”

“Jim…” He sighs, but it’s of no use. Jim is already back at him, touching his face again, burying himself into the heat of Bones’ body, even if Bones is not accepting him at the moment.

“Then lie to me!” He shouts, but composes himself quickly, voice going extremely low, for only Bones to hear, since Jim has wrapped himself around him. “I don’t care, Bones. Lie to me. Let’s make pretend.”

“You have no idea what you’re doing, Jim.” He mutters, slowly bringing his arms from where they were, clasped at his sides, to puts them over Jim’s shoulders. “You don’t understand; you can’t.”

“If you say so.” Jim mutters back, and Bones can feel hot but silent tears touching his skin. “For someone who always tried to protect me from all pains where you could, you are easily slicing into me, aren’t you?” He presses a slow, chaste, sad kiss behind Bones’ left ear.

Bones doesn’t try to repress the shudder. “You have  _no idea_. I’m slicing into myself, Jim.”

There’s a low chuckle. “Let’s make pretend, Bones.”

“Where’s your sanity, Jim?” He asks, but it’s in a low tone, and they both know it’s won over.

Jim kisses two or three kisses up until he’s speaking right into Bones’ ear. “Pretend you love me. Pretend I can make you forget. She doesn’t deserve your love, Bones.” He licks slowly. “Cry over her. Cry into me while I cry for you. Let’s pretend.”

Jim’s tears smears the way when he drops his head down, taking little dips into Bones’ neck and chest. Bones traces one of his feet up the wall, accepting Jim there, letting his head thump a bit against the wall, crying over Jocelyn while he has Jim making love to him. Having Jim in his arms crying over him while he has sex with Jim.

At some point, he’s lost into Jim’s body, and when he comes, the name Jocelyn passing past his lips before he can hold it back, he doesn’t miss Jim’s wrecked sob when he comes, too.


End file.
